Happy Birthday, My Teme!
by Aizawa Yuki
Summary: special fic for Sasuke's birthday!Naruto sangat aneh ketika hari ulang tahun Sasuke tiba. Ada apa ya dengan Naruto?if you don't mind, RnR please....warning : Yaoi,OOC sedikit ,AU Don't likedon't read, Ok!


**Author's Note :**

Fiuh...akhirnya Fic Yuki sudah jadi nih...duh senengnya!!^__^

Sebenernya nih fic mau Yuki apdet pas ultahnya Sasuke!! Tapi karna ada halangan jadi nggak bisa on time de...kecian....!!

Yawda...Yuki Cuma mau bilang Happy Birthday buat Sasuke yang..errr...nggak tahu tepatnya ....

**Pairing :**SASUNARU!!!TITIK!!!

**Disclaimer :**Ntuh...orangnya noh..!!*nunjuk-nunjuk Om Masashi*

**Warning :**AU,OOC (sedikit), nggak suka nggak usah baca yach....dari pada nanti muntah-muntah nggak jelas di sangka hamil lagi...Hiiiii

"_**Happy Birthday, My Teme!!"**_

_**By : Aizawa Yuki**_

"Selamat pagi Konoha..." Ucap pemuda berambut pirang dengan semangatnya.

Pagi menjelang di desa Konoha, menyambut semangat baru pula bagi pemuda berambut pirang yang sekarang tengah berada di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk.

"...dan selamat pagi, Teme!!"Lanjut pemuda berambut pirang tersebut sembari meraih bingkai foto yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya.

Di dalam foto tersebut tampak dua orang pemuda yang sedang berpose dengan indahnya, dengan pemuda berambut pirang merangkul lembut tubuh pemuda disampingnya dan mencium pipinya sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu pemuda berambut pirang sembari tersenyum simpul memandang kamera.

"Teme..kau tahu tidak, kalau sedang tersenyum kau terlihat tambah tampan saja. Tapi, kenapa selama ini kau selalu saja merengut!!" Seru pemuda berambut blonde itu dengan kesal.

Lama setelah pemuda itu memandangi foto yang ada di depannya, akhirnya ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

Ya. Sekolah. Pemuda itu masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 Konoha High School. Hari-hari di sekolahnya ia lewati bersama dengan pemuda yang sangat ia cintai. Ia tak tahu kenapa, seharusnya ia merasa jengkel dan iri terhadap pemuda yang selama ini menemaninya tapi, sama sekali tak ada alasan yang jelas baginya untuk membenci pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah menyiapkan semua peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk sekolah dan termasuk menyiapkan dirinya agar terlihat serapi mungkin, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan mendekati kalender dan mengamati hari dan tanggal dengan seksama.

"23 juli...hm..." gumam pemuda berambut pirang tersebut. "Ah!!Hari ini kan..." Ucapan pemuda tersebut terputus ketika menyadari tanggal berapa hari ini.

Seulas senyuman jahil pun terpancar di sudut bibir pemuda itu.

`TING-TONG-TENG-TONG`

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Anak-anak bergegas untuk memasuki ruangannya. Terlihat di kelas XI-2 sangat ramai sekali dengan kicauan suara anak perempuan yang sedang menggosipi pemuda tertampan di kelasnya bahkan di sekolah, siapa lagi kalau bukan si anak bungsu Uchiha.

Pemuda berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam dengan bola mata yang sama hitamnya dengan rambutnya itu tidak peduli dengan ocehan yang di keluarkan oleh cewek-cewek genit yang ada di kelasnya, sekarang ia sedang sibuk memandangi pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau ini kenapa, Dobe? Tidak biasanya kau merengut seperti itu? Mulutmu kemasukan lalat ya sampai-sampai maju lima senti begitu?" Ucap Sasuke tajam.

"Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Balas Naruto cuek.

Sasuke hanya diam saja menatap kekasihnya yang bertingkah aneh pagi ini. Tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya selalu berteriak nggak jelas dan mengomel. _'sebenarnya_ _apa yang terjadi pada Naruto'_ batin Sasuke penasaran.

Sejenak Naruto berfikir, dalam hatinya ia benar-benar tidak tega sebenarnya harus melakukan ini pada Sasuke.

_Flashback_______

"_Jadi, apa rencana kita Gaara, Neji??" Tanya Naruto pada kedua teman yang ada di hadapannya itu._

"_Hmm..." Gumam Gaara berfikir "Bagaimana kalau kita mengacuhkan Sasuke?? Untuk hari ini saja, kita tidak berkomunikasi dengan Sasuke?" Ucap Gaara berpendapat._

"_Apa? Mengacuhkan Sasuke? tapi, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu? Sedangkan Sasuke kan ada di sebelah ku?" Protes Naruto._

"_Tak cukup dengan itu saja, Naruto. Kita akan membuat Sasuke jealous pada Gaara..." Ucap Neji sembari melirik ke arah Gaara yang di balas dengan tatapan bingung oleh Gaara._

"_Apa maksudmu Neji?" Tanya Gaara pada Neji._

"_Begini, Naruto untuk sehari ini saja mengacuhkan Sasuke dan...Naruto juga harus membuat Sasuke cemburu pada Gaara. Itu artinya, sehari ini Gaara dan Naruto harus berpura-pura seperti orang yang saling mencintai dan kalian berdua juga harus saling bersama. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Jelas Neji kepada kedua temannya._

"_Ta..tapi kan.." Belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan protesnya, Neji cepat-cepat menyambar pembicaraan Naruto, "Tidak ada kata-kata tapi!! Naruto inilah saatnya dimana kita bisa mengerjai si Uchiha itu. Bukan maksudku untuk memanfaatkanmu, tapi kau sendiri kan yang meminta untuk menjahili Sasuke?" Ucap Neji._

"_Benar apa yang di katakan Neji, Naruto. Selain itu dengan cara ini hubunganmu dengan Sasuke akan semakin dekat, kan?" Ucap Gaara berusaha menenangkan Naruto._

"_Tapi..bagaimana kalau nanti Sasuke marah? Dan malah berbalik mengacuhkan ku?" Balas Naruto khawatir._

"_Kau tidak perlu cemas Naruto. Aku tahu persis bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padamu. Dia tidak mungkin mengacuhkanmu sedangkan kau sendiri mengacuhkan Sasuke. Jika nanti waktunya sudah tepat, kita akan memberikan kejutan untuk Sasuke dan pada saat itulah kau menjelaskan pada Sasuke semua yang terjadi." Ucap Neji sembari menepuk pelan bahu Naruto._

"_Dan mugkin...bukan hanya kita bertiga saja yang akan menjalankan rencana ini" Sambung Neji dengan senyuman menyeramkannya yang di sambut oleh hawa merinding dari Naruto dan Gaara. _

_End of Flashback____

"Naruto..." Sapa Gaara yang tengah berlari kecil menuju ke tempat Naruto berada.

"Ah!Gaara-Chan..." Respon Naruto yang sukses membuat pemuda di sebelahnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'_Apa-apaan Naruto__ itu!!menyebut nama Gaara dengan embel-embel 'chan'. Aku saja yang sudah setahun berpacaran dengan Naruto tak pernah ia panggil dengan sebutan semanis itu. Hanya ada kata-kata Teme yang selalu keluar dari mulutnya ketika menyapaku.' _Batin Sasuke kesal. Benar juga, selama ini Naruto tidak pernah memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel apapun. Hanya kata Teme yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. Apa Teme juga berarti panggilan sayang Naruto kepada Sasuke?

"Guru Kurenai hari ini tidak bisa mengajar karna cuti. Mungkin di karenakan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya, jadi guru Kurenai harus istirahat. Itu artinya kita bebas Naruto." Ucap Gaara pada Naruto.

"Benarkah?Yaay!! kita ke taman yuk, Gaara!!" Ajak Naruto.

"Ayo!!" Balas Gaara dengan semangat.

Naruto berlari dengan cepatnya menuju pintu kelas sedangkan Gaara hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Sebelum Gaara beranjak pergi, dia sempat mengucapkan sesuatu pada Sasuke.

"Aku akan merebut Naruto darimu" yang dengan sukses membuat Sasuke terperanjat mendengarnya.

Dengan langkah ringan, Gaara beranjak pergi menjauhi Sasuke yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya tadi.

'_Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Merebut Naruto dariku?'_ Batin Sasuke geram sembari mengepalkan satu tangannya dengan kuat. Tak terima dengan perkataan Gaara barusan, Sasuke berencana untuk mengikuti Naruto dan Gaara pergi sekaligus ingin mengetahui apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Beraninya dia mengatakan ingin merebut Naruto? Sebagai kekasih Naruto, Sasuke tidak terima dengan itu semua.

NARUTO'S POV

"Gaara, kau yakin tidak apa-apa dengan cara ini?" Tanyaku pada Gaara.

Sejujurnya aku benar-benar tak sanggup jika harus melakukan ini pada Sasuke. Aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku benar-benar tidak tega. Kalau bukan karna sekarang adalah hari ulang tahunnya, aku tidak akan mati-matian melakukan hal ini pada Gaara.

"Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. Dan...kau jangan menoleh ke belakang karna Sasuke sedang membuntuti kita" Ucap Gaara yakin

Aku terkejut mendengar Gaara mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke benar-benar secemas itu padaku sampai-sampai dia membuntuti kami? Sasuke....

"Umm...Naruto...setelah ini aku akan berpura-pura untuk menciummu, kau jangan kaget dan tugasmu hanyalah menikmati ciuman dariku dan kau bersiap ya..." Ucap Gaara pelan.

Ucapan Gaara membuatku benar-benar kaget sekarang. Apa-apan Neji ini? Dia pasti menyuruh Gaara melakukan ini semua, demi membalas dendam pada rivalnya itu dengan membuatnya cemburu habis-habisan.

"Ga-.." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan pembicaraanku, Gaara tiba-tiba mendorongku hingga punggungku berciuman langsung dengan dinding sekolah.

"Naruto...kau manis sekali" Ucap Gaara sembari mengelus lembut pipi kanan ku dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia sandarkan di dinding tembok. Terlihat seperti mengunciku agar aku tidak terlepas dari pandangannya.

Perlahan Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, mendekat perlahan hingga akhirnya bibirku bertemu dengan bibir Gaara. Dia menekan lembut bibirku yang membuatku sedikit mendesah.

"Ngghh..."

Sesuai perintah dari Gaara tadi, aku mencoba untuk membalas ciuman dari Gaara walaupun itu kulakukan dengan terpaksa. Tidak lama, Gaara mulai berani menjilati bibir bawahku dan memintaku untuk membuka mulutku. Akupun membuka mulutku perlahan dan membiarkan lidah Gaara menjelajahi setiap inchi rongga mulutku.

END OF NARUTO'S POV

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Gaara belum juga melepaskan ciumannya dari Naruto.

Terlihat pemuda bermata onyx yang sedari tadi melihat kejadian itu mulai naik darah. Sasuke sudah tidak kuat lagi jika harus melihat adegan yang seharusnya dilakukannya pada Naruto. Hawa kemarahan muncul di sekeliling tubuh Sasuke, sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan semua ini Sasuke memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka.

"Dasar Brengsek!!Apa yang kau lakukan pada Naruto, Hah!!" Seru Sasuke kesal.

Mendengar perkataan dari seseorang, Gaara melepas ciumannya pada Naruto dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan tampang menyeramkan.

"Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto parau. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan semarah itu pada Gaara. Jelas saja, siapa yang rela kekasihnya di cium oleh orang lain selain dirinya??

"Huh...Sasuke ya..?menganggu pekerjaan orang saja.." Ucap Gaara dengan tampang mengejek. Tak sampai lima detik setelah ejekan Gaara kepada Sasuke tadi, satu bogem mentah pun berhasil mendarat tepat di pipi kanan Gaara.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan mengganggu 'pekerjaan' orang, Hah?!!" Bentak Sasuke sembari mencengkram kerah baju Gaara dengan ganas.

Satu pukulan keras hampir saja mendarat di pipi kanan Gaara lagi. Hampir. Sebelum akhirnya Naruto bergegas melerai mereka.

"Hentikan Sasuke!! Kau ini GILA ya..?jangan melakukan kekerasan seperti ini dong..!!"

Sasuke terdiam, dia benar-benar tak mampu untuk bicara satu kata apapun. Perlahan tangan Sasuke ia lepaskan dari kerah baju Gaara dan mundur selangkah dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, kita pergi Gaara! Anak ini benar-benar sudah nggak waras!" Ajak Naruto sembari merangkul Gaara yang sedang kesakitan karna menerima bogem mentah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa salah Sasuke pada Naruto sehingga Naruto enggan berbicara dengannya, bahkan Naruto lebih mementingkan keadaan Gaara dari pada Sasuke sekarang ini?

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Jerit Sasuke disertai dengan pukulan kerasnya yang mengenai dinding sekolah yang dengan sukses pula membuat dinding itu retak.

Setelah kejadian Gaara dengan Sasuke tadi, Naruto cepat-cepat membawa Gaara ke ruang UKS.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto khawatir. "Kau sih..pakai cium-ciuman segala!!baru tahu rasa deh...kena bogem mentah dari Sasuke. Gimana? Enak ya?"

"Enak! Kau kira rasa coklat apa? Aku Cuma nggak nyangka aja, Sasuke bakal mukul aku kayak gini" Ucap Gaara parau sambil terus mengelus-ngelus pipinya yag masih terasa sakit.

"Dia nggak bakal segan-segan menghajar siapa aja yang berani menyentuh uke-nya itu!!" Ucap salah seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki ruang UKS.

"Ah! Neji!" Seru Naruto.

"Tapi, tak apalah dengan begini Sasuke pasti cemburu buta!ha-ha-ha..!" Tawa Neji puas dengan rencana yang ia buat untuk balas dendam pada rivalnya selama ini.

"Huh...kau sih enak santai-santai saja! tahu-tahu begini aku nggak bakal mau nyium Naruto lagi meskipun itu perintah dari Guru sekalipun!!" Seru Gaara kesal.

"Tenanglah...Gaara-chan sayang..!! lagi pula kan masih ada akang Neji di sini!" Rayu Neji sembari memberikan cengiran usilnya pada Gaara.

"Hooo...jadi kalian udah pacaran nih..!!" Goda Naruto.

Neji membalas, "Yah...begitulah! tapi, jujur lho aku tadi sedikit cemburu saat liat adegan ciuman mesra kalian tadi"

'Twich-Twich'

"Apa?? Cemburu sedikit katamu? Jadi kamu nggak cemburu banyak sama aku?" Ucap Gaara marah.

"Ah-..eh..maksudku tadi aku benar-benar cemburu pada kalian yang semesra itu. Sampai-sampai kepalaku hampir meledak tadi,ha ha" Tawa Neji datar sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak gatal. Tapi, masih juga di paksa garuk!!

"Big liar!!!" Balas Gaara datar.

"Ah...sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar terus! Aku jadi iri rasanya! Mending kita bahas soal rencana kita selanjutnya pada Sasuke." Ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan tema pembicaraan.

"Oke...mumpung nggak ada orang, kita jalankan rencana yang satu ini....." Ucap Neji di barengi dengan anggukan dari Naruto dan Gaara.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Jadi....ada pemain figurannya dong!" Kata Naruto semangat.

"Yah...bisa diartikan pemain figuran penting." Lanjut Neji.

"Sudah....jangan lama-lama tinggal kita jalankan saja rencananya pada si brengsek Uchiha itu!! Biar cepet-cepet ku gaplok di akhir cerita nanti!!" Kata Gaara tak sabar.

"Oke!" Balas Naruto dan Neji kompak.

SASUKE'S POV

_**Di Ruangan kelas XI-2....**_

Aneh....hari ini benar-benar aneh...!! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Kenapa dia jadi sedingin itu padaku? Ya tuhan, apa salahku pada si Dobe satu itu. Aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi apa yang terlihat? Semua yang kulakukan sia-sia....Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

"AARRGHHH..." Teriakku kesal. Spontan semua teman-teman melihat kearahku, tapi aku tak peduli dengan anggapan mereka. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah Dobe, Dobe, dan Dobe. Apa salahku Dobe.....

"Ah!! Gaara apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mendengar perkataan seseorang yang menyebutkan nama si brengsek Gaara teesebut, aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan dan melihat Naruto yang sedang merangkul Gaara diikuti Neji yang berada di belakangnya.

'_Cih..sial!! dia selalu saja mencari perhatian dari Naruto!! Sebenarnya apa sih maunya? Kalau bukan karna Naruto, aku sudah memukul habis-habisan wajah Gaara tadi, brengsek!!' _Batinku kesal.

Ku lihat, Naruto selalu saja memusatkan perhatiannya pada Gaara. Apa dia tidak bisa sekali saja untuk hari ini menyapaku? Aku terus saja memandangi Dobe-ku dari jauh, sampai akhirnya dia menoleh ke arahku.

'DEG'

Apa ini yang terjadi? Perlahan Naruto mendekat kearahku dan sesampainya dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Dia membungkukkan badannya hingga wajahnya bersentuhan dengan cuping telingaku, bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat dan aroma jeruk yang berbaur dari tubuhnya.

"Kau di panggil Kakashi sensei ke ruang perpustakaan, sekarang!" Ucapnya padaku.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto kembali menegakkan badannya dan berbalik menuju bangku tempat dimana Gaara berada. Cih, lagi-lagi nama itu!

Teringat dengan perkataan Naruto tadi, sebenarnya ada apa ya Kakashi sensei memanggilku ke ruang perpustakaan segala?

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang...terlalu banyak kata-kata 'sebenarnya' yang aku katakan hari ini. Pantas saja, karna aku sama sekali tak mengetahui fakta yang terjadi, bahkan tak tahu persis apa itu.

Aku sedikit tersenyum, setidaknya cukup dengan kalimat itu saja aku bisa sedikit lega, karna walaupun sebentar akhirnya Naruto mau berbicara denganku.

Aku beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan kelas menuju ke perpustakaan. Sungguh! Hari ini benar-benar sangat aneh sekali! Hah...bisa-bisa aku stress dengan semua kegilaan yang terjadi padaku hari ini.

Sesampainya di ruang perpustakaan, perlahan tapi pasti aku melangkah masuk dan mencari di mana sensei itu berada.

Sekian lama aku cari, tapi Kakashi sensei belum juga aku temukan. Sampai-sampai aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arahku. Aku bersiap siaga satu, berhati-hati akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Perlahan aku menengok ke arah sumber suara itu, dan ternyata....

"Hai, Sasuke kenapa kau disini...?" Suara Ino menyapaku, hah,,,aku kira siapa?

"Hn, Kakashi sensei menyuruhku untuk datang ke perpustakaan" Balasku datar.

"Wah!!Kakashi sensei kan libur untuk hari ini? Kenapa kau malah kesini atas perintah dari Kakashi sensei??Hmph...jangan-jangan kau datang kesini untuk menemuiku ya Sasuke?" Aku sempat kaget mendengar jawaban dari Ino, bukannya Naruto tadi bilang Kakashi sensei menyuruhku ke perpustakaan?? Kenapa malah jadi begini?

Perlahan Ino mendekat kearah ku, refleks aku mundur selangkah. Apa yang akan dilakukan Ino padaku? Jangan macam-macam!!

"Hei, bisa kau mundur sedikit..." Pintaku padanya. Tapi, dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan tadi, dia terus saja mendekat ke arah ku.

Aku tidak mau jika ada yang melihat semua ini, akhirnya aku berusaha mendorong Ino untuk menjauh tapi kenyataannya dia malah menarik seragamku dan alhasil aku pun jatuh menimpa badannya yang mencium lantai.

"Ino~katanya kau ma-...Ya ampun!!"

Seseorang yang lain masuk kedalam ruangan perpustakaan dan menyadari posisi ku yang tak enak di lihat ini dan orang itu adalah.....Naruto!!! Astaga, apa yang aku lakukan! Aku langsung mengatur posisiku dan berdiri dengan cepat.

"A..itu...Naruto ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat!!" Ucap ku pada Naruto sembari berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab, ku lihat tetes-tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan dari pelupuk mata Naruto, Shit!!

"Na-.." Kata-kata ku terpotong saat itu juga oleh pembicaraan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar PENGKHIANAT!!!" Seru Naruto kesal padaku.

'Jegeeeerrrrr'

Tubuhku serasa di selimuti oleh ribuan petir yang siap untuk menyambar hatiku yang hancur ini.

END OF SASUKE'S POV

Naruto berlari menjauhi Sasuke yang sedang terpaku di tempat. Di dalam lubuk hati Naruto yang dalam, dia tidak berani mengatakan itu terang-terangan pada Sasuke. Naruto sangat menyesal telah mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau dia adalah pengkhianat.

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Toh ini juga demi kebahagiaan Sasuke. 'Bersakit-sakit hati dahulu bersenang-senang hati kemudian'.

Sasuke yang tersadar akan perkataan Naruto barusan, langsung mengutuk dirinya dalam hati _'Bodoh kau Sasuke! Mati saja kau! Apa gunanya kau hidup di dunia ini jika orang yang kau cintai malah membencimu dan mengecapmu sebagai pengkhianat begini?' _batin Sasuke.

"Nah...Sasuke apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ino dengan nada menggodanya.

"Dasar cewek brengsek!! Enyah kau dari sini!!" Ucap Sasuke kesal.

Sasuke berlari menjauhi Ino dan mulai mencari dimana Naruto berada, satu persatu ruangan sudah ia kunjungi tapi, sia-sia tak ada Naruto di sana. Sasuke juga sudah mencoba untuk menanyakan hal ini pada seseorang yang berpapasan dengannya, tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil.

_**Sementara itu....**_

"Bagaimana Naruto? Kau sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya kan?" Tanya Gaara pada Naruto.

"Bukan sejadi-jadinya tapi, sebikin-bikinnya!" Balas Naruto jutek.

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi drama akan segera berakhir." Ucap Neji datar.

Gaara dan Naruto memandang Neji seolah mengatakan 'darimana kau tahu'.

"Hosh...Hosh....Naruto kau di mana..??" Gumam Sasuke setelah berkeliling mencari Naruto tapi, seujung batang hidungnya pun tak berhasil ia temukan.

"Aku benar-benar makhluk paling BODOH!!!...Maafkan aku Naruto..." Cela sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Sasuke benar-benar kalut hari ini, di tambah dengan hatinya yang sudah terpotong-potong akibat perkataan Naruto padanya di perpustakaan tadi.

Otak Sasuke sudah di penuhi oleh berbagai pertanyaan yang melanda dirinya sedari tadi.

Sasuke tak tahu harus melangkahkan kakinya kemana lagi. Dia benar-benar beruntung karna hari ini guru yang bertugas mengajar di kelasnya kebanyakan cuti. Jadi, dia bisa sedikit rileks tanpa harus di bebani dengan berbagai pelajaran hari ini.

Otak sasuke sudah tak bisa di ajak kompromi lagi, tanpa sadar Sasuke tengah berada di atap gedung sekolah. Sasuke berjalan terus hingga mencapai ujung dari atap tersebut. Tak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, selangkah lagi maka Sasuke akan jatuh dari gedung atap sekolah.

Bahayanya di atap gedung sekolah ini tidak ada pagar pembatas, jadi jika satu orang saja tidak berhati-hati dengan langkahnya di sini maka besar kemungkinan dia akan jatuh ke bawah gedung yang tingginya lima puluh meter.

'TENG-TENG-TENG'

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua anak-anak berhamburan keluar ruangan. Sedikit demi sedikit halaman sekolah di padati dengan murid-murid yang ingin menyegarkan badan mereka setelah sekian lama pelajaran-pelajaran bertumpuk di otak mereka.

Salah seorang murid tengah menatap sosok yang berada di atas sana. Di cermatinya baik-baik apa yang di lihatnya itu. Sampai akirnya.....

"Uchiha Sasuke mau bunuh diri!!" Seru seseorang itu sembari menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah atap sekolah yang dengan berhasil menyita perhatian murid-murid di sekelilingnya. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada pemuda yang kini berada di ujung atap gedung sekolah.

Serempak semua murid-murid berlarian entah kemana.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan yang telah lama bersembunyi akhirnya menampakkan dirinya dan heran dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa semuanya berlarian nggak jelas gitu?" Tanya Naruto pada kedua temannya yang di jawab hanya dengan gelengan.

"Hoi...Naruto,,!!" Seru salah seorang pemuda sembari berlari secepat kilat menuju ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Balas Naruto pada pemuda yang tengah berlari itu.

"Hosh...Hosh...kemana saja sih kamu ini? Itu tuh liat...di atap gedung ini, ada Sasuke yang mencoba bunuh diri!!"

Naruto melonjak kaget dengan apa yang di dengarnya begitu juga dengan Gaara yang masih tak percaya dengan perkataan pemuda tadi, _' Kenapa tidak sesuai skenario?' _batin Naruto.

"Ah!! Gaara, Neji ayo kita ke atap!!" Ucap Naruto sembari berlari menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud, "Oh...ya...dan terima kasih atas informasinya."

"Sudah tak ada gunanya lagi mungkin aku hidup di dunia ini" Ucap Sasuke lemas.

"Sasuke!!!" Seru Naruto dari belakang, "Menjauh dari situ!!"

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, "Naruto..."

"Ku bilang menjauh!!" Seru Naruto sekali lagi.

"Apa yang kau pedulikan dari aku Naruto?? Dari tadi kau selalu mengacuhkanku dan enggan untuk berbicara denganku" Balas Sasuke.

Naruto menjawab, "I...itu karna..."

"Huh...terlambat." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap ke arah bawah.

"Teme, hentikan itu....!!" Seru Naruto sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke berada.

Sasuke terhenyak dengan perkataan Naruto tadi, '_apa? Teme....Naruto...'_ batin Sasuke.

Dengan sekejap Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung di tarik oleh Naruto ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu....Sasuke? aku sangat mencintaimu...aku bukannya mengacuhkanmu...tapi, ini merupakan bukti cintaku pada mu.." Ucap Naruto lembut di telinga Sasuke.

"Naruto...." Balas Sasuke pelan.

Naruto melonggarkan dekapannya, "Happy Birthday, My Sasuke..."

Sasuke tak bisa bicara apapun, bibirnya seperti melekat kuat tak mau untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sasuke tak menyangka akan rumitnya roda kehidupan yang semacam ini.

"Naruto....Arigato..." Balas Sasuke sembari kembali mendekap kekasihnya itu.

Setelah lama berada dalam dekapan Naruto yang hangat, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, " Jadi...apa maksud dari semua ini? Maksud kau mengacuhkankau dan maksud kau enggan berbicara denganku?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menaggaruk-garuk ringan pipinya sembari menjulurkan lidah, "Hi-hi...itu...karna rencana mereka..." Tunjuk Naruto pada kedua temannya yang berdiri di belakang menatap bingung pada Naruto.

"Hei-hei-hei...apa-apaan kau ini? Pakai bicara semua ini rencana kita? Bukannya kau sendiri yang meminta untuk menjahili Sasuke di hari ulang tahunnya?" Protes Neji.

Muka Naruto bersemu merah karna malu, dia tak bisa bicara, mulutnya terkunci takut akan kemarahan Sasuke padanya karna Naruto berhasil membuat Sasuke stress setengah tenggelam.

"Hoi...DOBE..." Panggil Sasuke.

"I...Iya..." Balas Naruto sembari menatap tepat pada bola mata onyx Sasuke.

"Nanti setelah pulang sekolah, datanglah ke rumahku..." Pinta Sasuke...lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasuke baranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto, dan sesampainya di sisi kiri Gaara, Sasuke memberikan death Glare ala Uchihanya pada Gaara.

Melihat Sasuke yang telah lenyap dari pandangan Naruto, dengan langkah gontai Naruto berjalan menuju dua sahabatnya yang masih berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Sambil memeberikan tatapan sangar pada sahabatnya yang bernama Neji.

"Neji....kau bilang Sasuke nggak bakal marah padaku??Grrrhhhh......" Geram Naruto sembari menatap lurus pada mata tak berpupil itu.

"I Don't Know...." Ucap Neji enteng sambil mengangkat kedua pundaknya.

"Menyebalkan!! Mati saja kau, HYUUGA!!!" Seru Naruto.

_**Di Ruangan kelas XI-2...**_

'TENG-TONG-TING-TONG'

"Hore.......!!!!" Teriak semua siswa kegirangan begitu mendengar bel pulang sekolah di kumandangkan -halah!-

Naruto sedari tadi hanya diam melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tidak mengenakkan baginya. Naruto menelan ludah.

"Jangan lupa, nanti datang ke rumahku tepat waktu, mengerti tidak!!!" Bentak Sasuke.

"I...Iya...Tuan Uchiha pengatur..." Balas Naruto takut di sertai dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ah..tidak apa-apa Cuma mau bilang Uchiha tampan banget kok..." Balas Naruto, bohong pastinya....

_**Di kediaman Uchiha...**_

"Mana Dobe itu? Lama sekali..?" Keluh Sasuke.

"Ah....panjang umur dia...." Lanjut Sasuke setelah melihat orang yang di nantinya telah datang.

"Ha-hai....Sasuke-kun..." Sapa Naruto.

Spontan Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, _' Sasuke-'kun' katanya...? kesambar petir apaan...' _batin Sasuke.

"Hn, masuklah...dan cepatlah ke kamarku..." Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto heran, "Lho? Kenapa pakai di kamar segala Sasuke..?"

"Ini perintah!!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Baik...." Balas Naruto.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamar Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua kediaman Uchiha, rumahnya begitu megah dan indah. Walaupun Sasuke tinggal sendirian di tempat seluas ini, tapi Sasuke tetap merawatnya dengan baik.

Tiba di kamar Sasuke, Naruto cepat duduk di sofa tak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke berada. Memandangi segala isi yang ada di kamar ini dan sampai....mata birunya menatap sesuatu yang menarik. Sebuah bingkai foto yang sama yang dimiliki oleh Naruto di dalam kamarnya.

'_Ternyata dia memajangnya di sini juga....'_ Batin Naruto kegirangan.

Melihat Naruto yang duduk santai di sofanya, Sasuke perlahan mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Naruto....kau tahu alasanku menyuruhmu ke sini..?" Tanya Sasuke.

Merasa Sasuke berbicara dengan dirinya, Naruto akhirnya berdiri dan membalas, "A...ku tidak tahu..."

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu..." Ucap Sasuke sembari mendorong Naruto ke kasurnya, "Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Gaara tadi, Hah?"

Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget, "A....itu...Cuma ciuman bohongan saja kok Sasuke....nggak ada yang serius di antara kami...."

"Oh ya?" Balas Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

Tak lama Sasuke menaikkan Naruto di atas kasur king size-nya dan menindih badan mungil Naruto.

"Apanya yang Cuma bohongan Naruto...? Karna kau sudah melakukan itu pada seseorang selain aku, maka kau akan merasakan balasannya" Ucap Sasuke dengan cengiran ala setannya.

Naruto menelan ludah, ini gawat!! Pikirnya. Naruto tak menyangka Sasuke akan setega ini pada Naruto. Dia kan....tidak melakukan apa-apa? Padahal itu Cuma rencana busuk Neji saja.

"Sasuke....ampun....aku minta maaf. Itu bukan mau ku di cium oleh Gaara, tapi karna rencana dari Neji. Lagipula Gaara sudah berpacaran dengan Neji, Sumpah!!" Ucap Naruto tegang.

"Hn, hanya rencana saja...tapi, kau kelihatan begitu menikmatinya, Dobe....kau tidak akan ku beri ampun! Sekali tidak tetap tidak!" Balas Sasuke sambil membuka kancing baju Naruto satu persatu.

Naruto gelagapan, bingung, marah, geli(??) bercampur menjadi satu. Dalam hatinya ia menjerit histeris karna ia masih tidak mau kehilangan 'keperjakannya'.

"Sasuke....ku mohon jangan lakukan 'itu'" Pinta Naruto.

"Kenapa? Lagipula aku hanya akan melakukan 'itu' saja kan? Kenapa harus secemas itu? Nikmati saja sebagai balasan karna kau sudah berciuman dengan orang selain aku" Balas Sasuke datar.

Tak lama di dalam kamar Sasuke yang semulanya tenang, kini sudah di penuhi oleh berbagai suara-suara aneh yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi di sana yang penting hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang tahu, karna mereka yang melakukannya -dan Yuki benar-benar tak mau tahu!*di getok*-

Selama beberapa jam setelah kejadian yang menimbulkan suara-suara aneh itu....Naruto dan Sasuke kehabisan nafas.

"Dasar Teme!!! Sakit tahu!!" Pekik Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Hmphh....yang penting aku sudah puas!! Dan....mana kado ulang tahun ku?" Tagih Sasuke.

"Apa? Sudah begini kau masih minta kado ulang tahunmu? Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiahku untukmu Teme" Ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan bantal tepat ke wajah sang Uchiha.

"Terima kasih, Naruto...." Ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus lembut pipi kanan Naruto yang dengan sukses membuat pipi sang pemilik berubah semerah tomat, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

Naruto hanya membalas dengan senyuman termanisnya, "Sama-sama Teme....dan sekali lagi Happy Birthday, my Teme..."

Haduh....duh....duh....Pusing yuki buat fic yang endingnya kayak gini!! Yuki bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau bakal kayak gini endingnya....!! belum-belum udah jadi gini, gimana nantinya...Hiks.....Hiks....

NeeChan gimana nih fic Yuki? Beri Yuki review ya...

Dan untuk para Senpai semuanya juga jangan lupa memberi Yuki review yang membangun dan bisa membakar semangat masa muda Yuki!!-Lho? Kayak Lee aja?-*di smack down*

Tapi, Yuki bener-bener puas lho bikin fic ini..!! Karna apa? Karna akhirnya Yuki bisa menyiksa Sasuke dengan mengacuhkan Sasuke, hahahaha...-ketawa ala mak lampir- *di chidori*

Yap...Arigato buat yang ikhlas menyumbang review semuanya!!

Yuki Nggak nerima Flame, LHO!!!

Gomen....kalau masih ada typo-nya, karna Yuki masih kouhai dan Yuki bener-bener tak bisa lepas dari kesalahan*Sujud di depan para Reader*

Sekali lagi, REVIEW yaaachhh.....


End file.
